Yellow
by ZeMadame
Summary: Red and green are black and white: stop and go, with no in between. Yellow is everything but clear. Yellow is risky. Yellow is untold. Reno/Yuffie drabbles, ficlets, and oneshots. Ratings anywhere from K to T.
1. Untouchable

_A collection of drabbles, teeny one-shots, and other short works revolving around Reno and Yuffie. _

_Inspiration of summary/title came from the yaoi manga series **Yellow** by Makoto Tateno. (It is so beautiful, you should check it out.)_

* * *

**.Scarred**

"What about this one?" He pointed to a long, curvy scar on the back of her arm.

"One of Jenova's tentacles," she said, wiggling her fingers. "I mentioned to Cid that it could have been one of the tentacle rape porno flicks he watched and he spent a lot less time on his phone after that."

Reno laughed even harder when she told him what Cid had woken up screaming that night.

…

**.Heat**

It came and went in patches and spots, like a chain reaction of explosions. She followed the heat trail down his body with her lips and the tips of her fingers, seeking out the next as the previous one faded. The little sighs he made were indeed very similar to the ones he allowed himself when a bomb of his own design went off flawlessly. He would then grin, as he grinned now, and wait for the final explosion.

…

**.Garden**

She told him to meet her at night, in the garden behind the Pagoda. When he found her, she wore a grin and he knew why she'd chosen that particular spot for their secret, moonlit tryst. She was surrounded by outlandish, wild flowers whose petals were bright red. The newly engaged princess forgot all about Lord Stuffypants as she dissolved into laughter that was only silenced by his lips on hers.

…

**.I Know**

_Beginning_

"Everything will be okay."

"I know."

"It's political, he's probably got a girlfriend down south."

"I know."

"I love you, Reno."

_Middle_

"I want to, but I can't be in your bed every night."

"I know."

"I'm trying to get things changed, it just takes time to break an ancient tradition."

"I know."

"Be patient."

_End_

"I was never agreeing with you, Yuffs. All those years, I was telling myself what would happen."

"I know."

…

**.Ring**

He looked down at the rejected ring on the coffee table, his expression unreadable. Yuffie stood beside him, glaring at it, her hands on her hips.

"I warned you," she said. Reno stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll take it back," he said quietly.

"Or you could go back in time and not make the stupid mistake in the first place," she mused. He kicked at the leg of the table, making a sweaty beer bottle rattle on a ceramic coaster.

"Go out and get another one," the ninja said, changing her mind. Reno gaped at her.

"First you didn't even want one. Then the first one wasn't big enough or shiny enough. The second one had too much gold on it. You want _another_ one? I thought this was perfect!" Yuffie crossed her arms. He frowned. "You think Rufus Shinra lines our coffee pots with hundred gil bills for filters?" His girlfriend pointed imperiously at the offending ring.

"If you had listened to me the first time, you wouldn't have to get another!" she snapped. "We're in a nice place and I want nice things."

Grumbling to himself, Reno snatched his keys off the table and left their apartment, cursing un-lacquered tables and their susceptibility to water rings.

…

**.Lights**

Reno had been raised in Midgar. There was no sky, no stars to speak of. When he finally moved above the plate, there was still no real sky. The eerie green mako influence tainted everything. Even Edge, a city built outside in the open, didn't have a good looking sky. The smog from factories and machines was always so thick in the air, smothering out the night.

Yuffie took him to Wutai once, and he finally got the chance to really look at the sky from the top of Da Chao. The warm lights in the city below did nothing to take away from the silvery brilliance of the moon and stars. They sat, perched on top of Da Chao, and exchanged dirty jokes over a bottle of bourbon.

"These," she said, pointing up at the sky that he had quickly fallen in love with. "These are worth fighting for." Gazing up at them, Reno couldn't help but agree.

…

**.Run**

She had maybe five minutes before Godo realized what she was doing and came after her. There were maybe three days before her father's agents found her. She stuffed all of her Materia, including Wutai's beloved Leviathan, into a bag. She had a sizable amount of gil, thanks to a loyal servant, and she made up her mind to simply buy more clothes when they reached Edge. Packing a few more precious possessions into her bag, she didn't spare a final look back at her room; she ducked out the window and fled through Wutai.

Into the valley surrounded by mountains, she ran until she saw the matte black helicopter with the Shinra logo displayed proudly on the side. And there was the man she knew was waiting for her.

Reno had all the confidence in the world that her great escape was in the bag. When she reached him, he swept her up in his arms and gave her a vulgar victory kiss and a grope, wishing her father was there to see him defiling the princess of Wutai.

…

**.Untouchable**

Saviour of the planet and heroine of Meteorfall. Princess of Wutai and keeper of the earthly manifestation of the water god, Leviathan. And worst of all, cherished as a little sister by a manic depressive vampire and a pilot who could probably give him cancer just by breathing on him. No one person was as off limits to Reno as Yuffie Kisaragi.

He thought about the threats that had been delivered to him.

"In the deepest caves of the Northern Crater, no one can hear you scream," Strife had said calmly as he delivered a package to Rufus.

"The more you know," Reno muttered, flicking his EMR over his shoulder and hastily leaving the room.

"I bet I could straighten yer punk ass out if I shoved Venus Gospel up yer shitter," Cid told him not a week later while he was overseeing the latest developments of the new space center in Rocket Town. Reno hauled ass away from him.

Tifa didn't say a word to him; she passed the redhead his drink, her garnet eyes sharp and cold. He blanched considerably when she picked up a solid wooden table with one hand, stooped and scooped up a forgotten peanut (which she crushed between her thumb and forefinger as if it were a piece of bubble wrap), and set it back down again.

He was eventually threatened by every member of AVALANCHE, all of whom told him in varying methods that the ninja was strictly off limits.

This only made him smirk every time he caressed that soft, untouchable body in the darkness of a quiet room.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Reviews are like Dr. Pepper to me. Also, PLEASE **give me prompts!** I'd like to explore my creativity a little, so leave prompts in your review! They could be one word, like the above, they could be scenarios, or just something you want to see. If I get an idea from one that I really like, I might turn it into a big ol' oneshot. I can get carried away. Reffie doesn't get enough attention, because good lord are they ever perfect for each other. _

_As always,_

_Peace, love, and chai~_


	2. Toxic

**.Toxic**

It had been roughly a week since she'd left him. Seven days since he'd driven her away. He couldn't help it. This is what he did in relationships: he poisoned them because that was just his nature. He couldn't be happy in a relationship - he had to cheat or fall into self-destructive behaviour, or simply vanish. This time, he'd picked a fight with the petite ninja and she'd fled his apartment in a whirlwind of black hair. He hadn't heard from her and he hadn't heard from her friends, either, which didn't exactly sit comfortably with him. He half expected Valentine to pop out of the shadows and poke his eyes out with that damned claw.

He had been sitting on the roof of his apartment building for hours with his pack of cigarettes, and he was surprised to find his apartment door open upon his return. He pulled a small handgun from the inside of his jacket pocket and followed his gun into his home. He nearly dropped the weapon when he saw Yuffie sitting on a pile of luggage in front of his television, her arms crossed.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly and irrationally angry. She didn't answer him; she just got up and shoved a little green crystal into his hands, making sure he didn't drop it. Materia.

"I don't use this stuff, Yuff. You know that. Now what are you doing here?" He tried to give the materia back to her, but she shook her head.

"Moving in, what does it look like?" She walked over to the table and took a drink from a bottle of beer. "That materia is yours. I had to go all the way back to Wutai to get it, Cloud wouldn't give me his," she complained. "Then I had to go and master the damn thing." Reno shook his head as if to clear it, scowling at her.

"Yuffie, you're not moving in here," he said, trying to make his voice sound as stern as possible. "We talked about this-" Yuffie cut him off by waving her hand about dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. You poison everything you care about, including your liver and your lungs. That's why I brought you that materia." Reno made a noise like an agitated cat. Her eyes and voice softened, a rarity for the bubbly ninja. "It's 'Heal'. You can use Esuna when things get too poisoned for you."

Reno stared down at the little ball of materia in his hand, not moving for what felt like several minutes. And then he was across the room and had her in his arms, and he thanked the water god's scales for everything she was made of.

* * *

_I'm Red, and I'm a fluff addict._

_Peace, love, and chai~_


	3. Twisted

**.Twisted**

He sipped his morning coffee while he smoked his morning cigarette. He wasn't quite dressed for work; his rumpled white shirt from yesterday was unbuttoned and he hadn't located his belt. He had yet to find a pair of socks, so he wandered around his drafty apartment barefoot. He gazed at the young woman still twisted up in his bed sheets, sleeping quietly, her entire body rolled into the blankets like a burrito.

He'd be late to work if she woke up before he left. She'd take one look and scream at him, call him a pervert and a rapist and swear he'd taken advantage of her. And he would let her, because he wasn't the good guy in any version of the story. He wouldn't tell her that he'd split his knuckles when he knocked out a man that had been trying to drug her cocktail. He wouldn't tell her that she'd tried to seduce him and then passed out, buck-ass nude, on his bed.

He stuffed his sockless feet into his boots and patted his pockets for his cigarettes. He reminded himself to swing into the quickie mart on the way to work and pick up another pack or eight. He had a feeling he was going to need them later when the entire host of AVALANCE showed up to reign hellfire down on his head.

And he wouldn't say a word in his defense, because he wasn't a good guy. He was a Turk.

* * *

_I'd forgotten about this one; somehow, it was separated from the others. Please review, I'd love to know what your thoughts are :3 Also, send me prompts! _

_Peace, love, and chai~_


	4. Transform

**.Snuggle**

It wasn't often that Reno brought his work home with him. He was usually able to shake it all off the moment he left the building; he could abandon the blood that stained his hands and the screams that rang in his ears. He'd leave work at work and be done with it. But every once in a while, he couldn't forget what he'd seen, heard, done. Yuffie would order Gongagan take-out and kick the temperature way down low in the apartment. She'd pull out the thickest blanket they had and toss it on the bed. She'd make hot chocolate (a secret weakness of his) and he would burrow under the blankets with the mug, piled high with marshmallows, and she would bring a flashlight under it. They'd sit in stifling silence under their blanket fort, like children; when the drinks had been drained, she would peel off his shirt and cram it under the bed. She would trace every scar, connect every freckle, outline every muscle. Curling close to his side, she'd wrap her limbs around his body and they'd fall asleep just like that. Come morning, he found all of his issues back at work, where they should be; he'd take her out for her favourite latte in the morning, and their world kept spinning.

...

**.Transform**

She smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She moved around him in a semicircle. His gaze followed her. She laughed. He fumed internally.

He was pinned to the wall between the spokes of her Conformer, his tiny, green arms splayed against the cool metal of the weapon. His EMR lay on the floor beneath him, completely out of his reach. Even if he could have gotten to it, he wouldn't have been able to wield it. Frogs couldn't hold high-tech weapons. She tapped at her weapon, indicating that she'd won. He rolled her eyes and croaked at her.

Popping her weapon out of the wall, she caught FrogReno as he fell. She gave him a kiss on his head, then scratched him gently between his eyes. He croaked at her again.

"I mastered so much materia five times over. You and your little whacky-stick can't get the drop on me, Turkboy."

...

**.Long Distance**

She had no choice. Godo had died, Wutai was left without a leader. She had to return to her country, to her people. She had to leave her life, her friends, her love behind to rule over her floundering country. Her goodbye to Reno had been uncharacteristically tearful on her part. She'd cried into his shirt the entire night. She clung to him in her sleep. And when her boat departed, she turned around before they left the dock, not bearing to be able to watch him shrink to nothing in the distance.

For three months she lived in Wutai. She took over the monarchy and was beginning to restore order to the chaos that the death of her father left behind. She was enjoying a brief moment of peace in her private chambers when a commotion outside disturbed her. She slid the door open to find one of her guards on the floor, curled up and clutching his groin. On either side of her door, two men in suits stood with their hands behind their backs. Her jaw dropped.

"There's reason to believe your life is in danger. We're here to ensure your safety." Rude cleared his throat.

"Indefinitely." Yuffie glanced at Rude sharply, and he gave her a short nod, but a small smile had crept onto his normally stoic face.

"Got ta keep the Lady Rose safe," Reno drawled. The breath was knocked out of him when the Queen of Wutai launched herself at him in a very un-queenly manner, kissing him fiercely.

...

* * *

_Three of the five prompts that The Secret SOLDIER so kindly provided for me c: Random little spits, but I rather liked Transform.  
_

_Love it, hate it, wish I'd shut up or wish I'd write more? Tell meee._

_Peace, love, and chai~_


End file.
